


Flash Me A Smile

by HyperMelody



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Love Trinagle, M/M, Romance, Slightly crack, Stalker, posessive, protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMelody/pseuds/HyperMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Barry is the forensic scientist for Central City that might have caught the attention of a hero and villain with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He's woken up. Early. It would've been amazing to wake up on time, but early was mind blowing to Barry who was always late to everything. Iris liked to joke that he would be late to his own wedding. What's he to do? Joe's one to leave really early to work (4 a.m.) nowadays ,and should be gone... he checked the time on his phone. Five a.m. Yup,Joe's long gone. And it's not like he could bug Iris to be awake with him,no.

Barry felt a tightening in his chest and that lump in is throat that he's become familiar with. Iris. His best friend, has been in a coma for months. Ever since that stupid particle accelerator incident at S.T.A.R. Labs. He hates it. Being alone with his thoughts, the flash backs, being lonely, not seeing her winning smile. Barry isn't an idiot, admittedly--may be a tad crazy, he just knows that the explosion affected the weather. (A far-fetched theory,but he knows it's right.) The strikes of lightening immediately after, and one of them hit Iris as they were running from the bolts of lightening that seemed to be chasing them from his lab which he begged her to come to with him. To admit his feelings to her,and then it hit her. Him. But she got the worst of it. A coma. Joe may not blame him for getting his daughter in a coma,but Barry sure as hell does. He blames himself. If he decided-.

No. Stop. He begged himself quietly, it hurts. Please.

He just woke up early, he didn't want his thoughts to kill him so soon in another dreadful day. Everything without Iris was grey.

*

He got up, made his bed perfectly , showered, brushed his teeth in the shower, changed, and he still had an hour to go before he needed to get to work at seven-thirty. He wasn't all that hungry ,so he checked the weather. Apparently, it was going to rain today around six-forty. Barry typically walked to work these days, well shit. He's decided ,that either way, he would get caught in the rain because he's that slow.

It's six-twenty and he was re-reading Michio Kaku's Parallel Worlds on his phone. All the while, Barry was amazed by this man. Such a great mind. Black holes, multidimensional space, time machines,string theory, M-theory,multiverse! Truly, amazing. Okay, Barry Allen may be a bit of a major fanboy of Michio's ,but it's Michio Kaku ! Okay, so it was really lame and pathetic in a way for a 22 year old grown man to fanboy over a science book, but it was better than being alone with his thoughts. What a lovely nightmare.

While the quite of the house was a strong threat to his sanity, it was paradise for his nerves and {rational apart} his mind. Nothing to analyze, take in. His head was going to explode if he has to take another thing in. Especially with the crimes happening lately. Oh,it had Leonard Snart written all over it. No matter how much Barry tried to get his point across that it was Snart, Captain wasn't having any of it.

"The crimes are too different,Allen. Face it, it's just chaos after the explosion." and he let the Captain think he took that answer.

He really didn't.

Snart may have switched how he does things,but all scenes had the same things. The AC's (if there was one) was dialed back to the coldest setting, children were never harmed in any way/shape/form, the crimes seemed to planned down to every second. Each movement was known, memorized, as if they were merely clock work. There was always something left behind, not quiet as valuable as the things they stole,but more valuable than the less expensive things they didn't touch. And they. It was a group. Rouges and partners. The chief agreed with him on that, at least. Though where Barry and the Captain differed was at the facts he thought it was just clever Rouge crimes. Barry thought Leonard and a few others were controlling the Rouges in organized crimes.

He sighed, knowing that his theories were sounding crazier and crazier. Thank god, he really hasn't said anything to anyone about this except Captain. And only about Snart being behind things, otherwise, he was silent. He forced a smile every day, trying to keep things light. While Snart was firm on not harming a single hair on any child's head,it was a completely different story with the police. It seemed that Snart had a grudge against them, a few officers had already ,unfortunately, been put to rest. God, they were ice cold when they found their bodies in freezers. Those. Those were the moments that nobody could deny it was Leonard.

Those were the moments Barry killed himself, wondering why he couldn't hate the killer. Barry chalked it up to him being a horrible person. Making the mistake of closing his eyes for too long.Barry could close his eyes and see their sad and scared faces so clearly. He takes a deep breath in when the faces appear, he releases his breath with the images. It disturbed him how he admired the way the way Snart had to control everything to get icicles forming on their faces. And the designs, those had to be put on their face manually with water before they were slowly killed.Barry once found a woman with an almost snowflake design on cheek with the letters B.A. swirled into it. He remembers smiling in appreciation of the hard work being put into it then, feeling disgusted with himself after.

He was a horrible person,but he would force a smile any way. He was known for being a smart guy, the youngest to work with the police, and for always being happy. People started to look at Barry when people died because someone had to brighten up the hell they were in,and no one other than Barry had the strength to do it. So he wore it for everyone,pushing down all the emotions that would come up whenever Joe asked if he was alright. He couldn't lie to Joe, Joe saw right through his act. Though, Joe couldn't outright say anything because it would go down hill fast if the happiest man alive suddenly submitted to sadness. Joe watched him with pained eyes every time he saw Barry comforting a grieving officer, but never accepted any in return.

"Don't worry about me, how do you feel?" that boy is the least selfish person Joe ever had the pleasure of knowing.

*

Starling City was demanding. It demanded all of Oliver's time and energy. Day in and day out, he was patrolling the city as the dubbed, "Arrow" or "Vigilante". It was hard work. Add on the fact that everything's so...different now and Oliver has a death wish. His body is being run ragged with the list. Like he was its slave. He is, he won't deny it.

He was so thankful for people like Dig and Felicity who are willing to give him a hand, he'd be dead by now. He dove head-first into avenging his father that he could've been the next to die. And now he's a CEO, and can't just relax, people are after him {both sides of him}, and he can't handle it. He can't handle this, the island. The training . The people from before. Training wheels can be very different from an actual two-wheeler.

He toughens up and just takes it. He may not have signed up for the shipwreck, but he did sign up to be..whatever he is now. He brought this upon himself without giving it any thought and now he can't back out. He's too far gone to be anything but screwed now.

Except he needed a breather every now and then. That was the reason for the trip to Central City. Needed to recharge from the city streets that adores crime and is filled with people on the list that hide so well. He drowned his sorrows with not liquor, but exercise by moving from rooftop to rooftop as "Arrow". Not looking to fight or searching for a name,just allowing himself to relax. Enjoy the breathtaking view from tall buildings, letting his guard down because no one was looking to kill him here. It was just..sight seeing , in a way. He was having a good time, being free from responsibility and stress, taking in every moment of his little night off. Or week.

He marched into a nearby "classy" hotel (not as the Arrow) and threw money at the man behind the desk the first night. He gave him the money for the week, and even more to keep him quiet that the rich bachelor Oliver Queen was staying at their hotel in Central City. It was so refreshing to sleep on a luxury bed until noon. No interruptions, the real world was far away, but his nirvana was so close.

Alas, all good things must come to an end soon enough.

Today was the fourth day of his week, Wednesday, and he was supposed call his sister younger Thea. He didn't want to. Oh, he really didn't want to,but he stopped his internal whining for a moment that around midnight. She was probably coming back from working at the club that she really tell Oliver anything about yet. No, it was not Oliver being cranky that he was loosing sleep. It was the fact he had to call his sister. Or both. Who knows, it's midnight. He's tired. His sister is annoying. But whatever.

"Ollie! Glad you called!" Thea said happily.

Oliver groaned, "How are you so damn energized?"

"Oh whoa, sorry grumpy pants. Did I ruin the princess's plans of extra beauty sleep?"

"Yes. No. Shut up."

He could hear her laughing on the other side of the line and it actually felt nice to know she's happy and not as tired as he was.

"Why did I call you again?" Oliver wondered aloud to himself.

"Because you loooove me! I'm good to talk to, your favorite sister-"

"You're my only sister." he told her,she huffed," Only sibling, in fact. Unless mom isn't telling us something."

She giggled, "Yeah. What if we have an older sister who lives in Peru."

"What would her name be?" he indulged her, it was nice. Just to have a nice conversation with her.

"Probably Amber."

"Amber? Whoa. Specific much?"

"Very. Her name is Amber and she studies flowers."

"That kill people."

"Why do you have add that part?"

"Because it's our family. She just can't be studying any normal flowers."

"BUT they don't have to kill people! Maybe she's studying those flowers that knocks people out. Like, for hospitals to use on the patients that don't want sooo many chemicals in them."

"True." he said, "So how are you?"

"'Been good Ollie, you?"

"Been good too. Just wanted to check on you. What are you doing anyways?"

"You don't have to check up on me, Ollie, I'm a big girl now. And I'm watching all Thor and the sequel because," she whistled lowly, " I do not mind wasting my days looking at Loki. One villain I don't mind-"

"THEA! Honestly!"

"What!? He's HOT!"

"For the love of-"

"Do you want me to lie to you? Say I can't be attracted to men? Fine. Ollie, I only like VA-GI-N-AS"

"I'm hanging up on you!"

He faintly heard her say , "LOVE YOU!" to him before he ended the call. Well. She seemed okay. Oliver chuckled at how ridiculous she was. He's missed this. Just. Laughs without worry. He decided to sleep after, not bothering to shower.

*

He woke up early. No matter what he tried, here he was. Oliver Queen, a.k.a Arrow, couldn't go back to sleep at four a.m. on a Thursday. Something was telling him to wake up,and he was serious pissed off with whatever the fuck it was.

Least to say, he was irritated when he went down to the lobby to ask the connoisseur about anywhere that was opened at this godforsaken hour because hotel food could be real shit when you want a home-y meal. A place called Jitters was open early most days due to the fact that the police station was only three blocks away and most of the cops got there around six,but with "Captain Cold and his Rouges" reeking havoc on the city, some cops have been going in even earlier. Forcing the cafe to open earlier than what they already did.

Oliver, for once, was thankful for the police influence.

*

Straight black coffee. No sugar. Milk. Cream. None of that because none of that would keep from killing the first person who bugs him. He was on edge of his seat, literally. He felt like he would needed to run from the place at any second.

He couldn't handle how uneasy he was here, so he got up to leave. He almost out the door when he had his hands full.

.............

It was exactly six-forty two when the rain came down in sheets. Barry was so glad he had invested in a good coat,boots, took his waterproof messenger bag, and sturdy umbrella. Though the rain still sucked ass ,so he thanked his few lucky stars that he was already approaching Jitters (they were an early-opening cafe).

His plan: Stay warm,dry. Eat while listening to Origins: Fourteen Billion Years of Cosmic Evolution by Donald Goldsmith and Neil deGrasse Tyson to keep himself from going insane.

*Small glitch because Barry's Barry ,so something has to go wrong.*

 

Okay,so there's a little difference in height between the cafe floor and the sidewalk outside, it's about two inches higher-- falling could easily been prevented if you pay attention. Barry was not. He tripped ,and could've fallen face-first into the cold tile floor if it had been for being caught mid-fall. Barry's eyes are wide in shock,he didn't fall! Victory!

A deep chuckle catches his attention, and his breath hitches when he looks at who caught him. A tall man,not much taller than himself. Muscular and blonde with amazing blue eyes that might look grey in a different light.  
"'Victory'?" The stranger asks with a smirk.  
Immediately, Barry's standing up-- away from the man-- blushing bright red and readjusting his bag over his shoulder.

"Uh, y-yeah. I kinda..." Barry trailed off with an embarrassed smile to de-tense the situation, " have a habitoffallingdown."

"I'm sorry," the man gave an amused grin," what was that? I couldn't quit hear you." The man was close. Too close. Barry was both grateful for the lack of people in the establishment and dreading the lack of noise because you could hear a pin drop and just. Why'd he have to be so clumsy?

" I," he coughed. He needed a drink. Coffee! Yeah,that "Actually.I. Uh. Coffee?" Barry spurted out the offer. He was so bad at talking to strangers. Especially the ones that looked like the living, real life Adonis .

"Sure."

*

It wasn't as awkward as Barry would've guessed. The man was just sitting across from him in the booth. Sipping his coffee (waiting for the food to finally arrive) Letting him ramble on about the new book he downloaded and his comics, just looking at him with amused eyes.

The boy was actually something to look at. Not in a bad way,no. His natural face seemed to relax into a small,warm smile. But when he was happy, like now, his smile would go from ear-to-ear and would reach his eyes. His eyes. Oliver couldn't decide if they were a hazel with green, or a green with hazel, though his eyes weren't as confusing as his body and its actions. His body screamed that its movements would be graceful and elegant, but the boy (Barry, as he was told) fell five minutes ago, knocked over the pepper shaker on the table, and fumbled over his words when get got too carried.

Oliver had settled on four things: 1) Barry was an open-book. 2)He was a huge nerd, and an even bigger dork. 3) He was easy to blush from embarrassment. 4) Barry was interesting. There was something that this boy wasn't telling by the way he would occasionally catch himself and quiet back down before Oliver encouraged him to continue.

"-and I don't understand why he wouldn't ju-. Oh dear God," Barry buried his head in arms out of embarrassment. Oliver may or may not have been wishing that Barry would raise his head to see that cute blush.Wait cute?

"What?"

"Why would you let me do that?" he heard Barry's whine ,barely--his words were muffed," I've been rambling on for the past ten minutes. About my stupid comics and book stuff. Practically being the mayor of Nerd City"

"Nerd City? Really,Barry?" Oliver asked in a flat tone.

"Yeah," Barry raised his head, cheek tinted pink,eyes sad, "my friend Iris used to call me that when I would run with these things."

Used to. Oliver doesn't push it.

When their food comes five minutes later, Barry smiles and thanks the waitress who was apologizing for the delay, he laughs lightly and tells her,

"It's fine. You got it out as fast as you could." he wonders why Oliver is so quiet now. Not I'm-just-listening quiet,but more of I'm-waiting-for-you-to-leave quiet. His posture was rigid, face a little more than emotionless. Barry guesses Oliver might not be a people's person, though. Then why accept Barry's company. Holy Mary, what if he's just sitting here to be polite? He keeps his new-found information to himself.

"Why were you here so early?" Barry asks at last when he finds that he was the only one talking.

"Personal issues." The answer was short and firm, not wanting to say anything else.

"Family?"

"Somewhat."

"Oh." he leaves it alone. Personal means that strangers shouldn't know, it was none of their business. None of Barry's business. He digs into his full English breakfast; ordering this was a mistake. He won't be able to eat a little less than half,let alone the whole plate.

Oliver picks at his french toast with berries and honey. Five years away with nothing really sweet makes the food too sweet. A shame, he remembers really liking candy. Probably tastes like shit now. Dammit. He pushes the plate to the side with a glare.

"Not good?"He looks up to see Barry looking at him and his plate with a confused glance with big Bambi eyes.

"Too sweet," he admits.

"Oh. Well, you could have some of my breakfast."

When Oliver just raises an eyebrow at him (again) he flushes, "Uh. That. Right. We're strangers. Strangers just don't just. Sorry." his words seemed more like he was scolding himself, but the apology was clearly directed towards Oliver. Before Oliver really has the chance to think things through,he's  
stealing a piece of the eggs with his fork. Barry smiles. Oliver smiles back.

*

Seven-ten and Barry hasn't felt lighter. Oliver and he finished their meal a while back ago ,and they were just talking. Nothing big, nothing controversial , just small talk. It was nice,but Barry had work. As much as he would like to chat with the mysterious-not-so-stranger-stranger Oliver, his job came first. These things should always come first.

As much as Oliver tries to convince Barry that he could drive him to work, Barry calls for a cab. Trading numbers with Oliver on his way out,Barry smiles at how suddenly bashful Oliver gets.

When he opens he gets out his umbrella from his bag,

"Where was that when you came in?"

"Clearly, as you just saw, in my bag," Barry grinned cheekily as Oliver grunted.

"You should've been using it before you came in."

"Mmmm, nuh."

"What?"

"No."

N-." Oliver didn't have time to finish as Barry stepped out into the rain with his umbrella open to rush into the cab.

"Bye Ollie! See ya' soon!" And Olivier smiled, and realized. Oliver was a really smile-y person.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a minute after fully walking through the doors before,

"Perfect timing,Allen. Get your stuff,and let's go," Eddie told him before going out to the car.

Eddie was Joe's not-new-but-still-feels-new partner..who might have been dating Iris before the comma, so it's super awkward between the two men. They usually used Barry to talk to each other, like a middle man to deliver the message. Or texting. As long as they don't have to talk.

Barry nodded before briskly making his way to his lab,thankful for the distraction.

"How about I come with you." Eddie tagged along,having to quicken his steps to catch up with Barry's long quick and long strides.

"Joe was already in the car?"

"Yup."

He rolled his eyes, honestly. Work should come before their awkwardness. If they're only talking about work,then it won't be awkward--right?

Barry opened the doors as fast a possible and got his on-the-go kit from behind the drawer before walking back out.

"Jesus,kid. Has anyone told you to slow down because you're too fast?" Eddie asked, catching up.

"No, actually," Barry stopped momentarily, almost causing Eddie to trip over his own two feet before starting back up, "the bullies in my high school always swore I was fast."

"I expect they were mad about that?" It was a comment that turned out more as a question, Eddie didn't really know Barry. Hell, if you haven't been at this place for ten plus Barry to watch him and Iris bug Joe at work, then you wouldn't know Barry. He was a quiet little ~~tall~~ nerd, that kept to himself most of the time.  Ed(die) figured he'd learn something new about his colleague.

" Yeah, that's why I said _swore," Barry chuckled to him,_ "I would leave 'em breathless after they chased be around the whole school and wouldn't let them leave a scratch on me."

Before Ed could get nosy, they were in front of the car and got in quick. The awkward silence that fell upon the two men ,Joe and Eddie, (minus Barry) made Barry seem like a social butterfly. The crime scene couldn't have taken longer to get to. When they got there, the partners exited slowly. Seeing which one was more uncomfortable with the silence to bolt. 

Barry just ignored it this time before getting down to business. The scene was by the docks this time, in the loading zone. There was "freak" cold front that froze over some of the shipping container, a few men that were working in to get products were frozen to death. No, not slowly dying from the cold. Frozen. They were incapacitated in ice. Definitely something Barry had to see for himself..and deal with himself. 

Probably Snart's work. Judging by the whole cold theme the man has going on. Times like these, Barry wonders what Snart would look like. The man had managed to erase any photo that the police had of him,and Joe wasn't the best at describing people. And people don't know what he looks like besides the goggles and blue parka. He imagines that Snart probably has some scaring on his body, his record, before erasing, has said that he and his younger sister were victims of their drunken father's abuse. A cop. Snart was particular harsh with police. Anyone could put two and two together.

 

 A cop by one of the snow-covered containers shoved another coat to him, a red parka, 

"Wear it," he said, "you'll need it ," he grunted out.

 Barry took with a simple "Thank you," and smile. Might not have been his best idea...smiling before examining a dead body,but the officer didn't seem fazed by it. His blue eyes. It gave the guy away that he was pleased by the smiling, must have relaxed. Snart must have gotten a friend of his. The scientist turned around to walk into the room to examine the  "evidence".

Normally, someone doesn't count people's step when they walk away. Though, that's considering the fact that most people leave Barry to his work, they make noise. He heard no foot steps getting fainter, he didn't hear foot steps at all. Just barely-there-breaths that the man was taking in. It was nerve racking. Who was this man? What did he want?

Confused, he began to turn his head back around to ask why he didn't leave yet ( in a very polite manner,of course).

"Sir-"

 

 

 

_And Barry was out in a flash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued......


	3. Chapter 3

Barry's head was thrumming with a slight pain,but he otherwise felt fine.  When he moved to rub the side of his head was hurting,making the come-to quick. Where was he? Why is he here? He began to panic.

_"When ever you want to panic,don't tick and count your fingers quick."_

Joe used to count seconds for him when he was smaller ,and the nightmares became too much.  No,not a fake nightmare ,but the past. Reality. Flashbacks.

*

" _Come on,Bear. Breath."_

_"I-I-I," his voice was getting higher in pitch. A whitewash noise ,ringing in his ears-- making feel like he was going deaf and it scared him. He tried to focus on Joe's words. The walls were closing in ,despite the fact that his bed was isolated in the middle of the room. There wasn't enough room to breath._

_"Bear! Breath!" Joe took a deep breath in, Barry copied._

_Joe raised his hand up in a fist, raising  every finger individually for Barry to see._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Barry and Joe exhaled, Joe starting them back in the count down._

_Barry held his breath._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_And he let that night go a little._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_"Keep breathing."_

_One._

_"In through your nose..."_

_Two._

_Three._

_"Out your mouth."_

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_The whitewash was dying out. But a hand had a tight grip on his heart._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_"Focus on my voice,Barry."_

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Slipping. Relaxing the hold,and Barry tried counting with Joe this time._

_"One. Two. Three." He spoke,breathless, and exhaled with relief. If only it was really that way._

_*_

" _Okay_ ,"  Barry recited his lines, the curtain-call words, " _I'm fine now. Thank you,"_ he breathed to himself, he was still in panic mode,but he his physical demeanor was now calm and collected. Rehearsal has him perfectly sunk into character.   

He sat up,baffled by the fact  that he wasn't tied down to anything. His right arm crossed his chest to grip his left arm. He was even more so surprised by the fact that he was in a soft bed. You don't notice many things when everything hits you. He took in his surroundings, warm bed. Cozy,plain room. There was a closet and drawers, fluffy/warm blankets.

       
It was relaxing. Comforting. His mind was yelling at him to  get a good look at everything. Keep his guard up. This wasn't a fairy tale. This was real life,and he could be in grave danger.

Except ,his body refused to move. His eyes began to droop. His breath slowed. He took a deep breath in--- _hot chocolate_?  Distinctly. It smelled like the hot chocolate his dad,his mom,and him used to make during the winter. _Is that cinnamon?_ Hints of cinnamon, like when his mom would add it to the pot behind his dad's back with a wide smile and a wink.

_"Sleep,Barry..."_

_Mom?_

Except, he was...

 

-

  
Leonard Snart walked carefully towards his sleeping boy,just as a precaution as to not to wake him. He knew he was being paranoid, Barry should be asleep for the next 48 hours.  

 _Better to be safe than sorry_ he thought. 

He was gentle with his touches, slowly brushing only the tips of his fingers  down the side of his face to his jaw. Lifting it with the utmost caution, Barry was thin glass. Fragile and far to delicate for even Leonard's own hands. But here they were. Sleeping Beauty as his savior. 

 _Sleeping Beauty_ ,  he thought over amused, how fitting.

Barry. What a  sight to see. Not for his perfect complexion or beautiful pale skin. Leonard could see the starting of bags to form under his eyes when Barry first showed up to the call. Though, now they were disappearing before his eyes with a bit of sleep. 

It concerned him how lean the boy was. Yes,it's perfectly fine to be naturally skin and lean,but Barry was more starved than he was naturally thin. If his old middle school photos indicate anything, Barry could be a bit more on the squishy side.  The boy has gotten thinner than the first time Leonard saw him walking out of that hospital months back.

Not so thin that Detective West or any others would notice and begin to worry, but too thin for his liking. His cheek bones were too prominent and he knocked out pretty fast. Granted, Devil's Breath and some childhood-scents could put a lot of people to sleep. Mostly the Devil's Breath through the vents. Just a bit. Don't want a zombie for the next few days, just some sleep.

  
"You know..."he whispered to his Beauty,  "I've always...since I first saw you outside of the hospital, in that red jacket, I've thought that red was a dashing color on you. For you."

Barry took a deep breath in in his sleep, Leonard held his own. Only to sigh along with Barry a few seconds later. Snart smiled with his down at the boy, admiring the way he smiled--even in his sleep. The real world had faded away for him. No worries,no stress,no guilt. He wasn't blind to how Barry was forcing himself to smile at work. Then again, he wasn't blind to anything that Barry did. Barry was interesting, captivating with his dazzling smile and rambles of black holes having no sense of time.

He counted every time Barry smiled in the past months. Letting his own worries waste away , those nights when Barry would read a book by the fire place at the West residence ,where he was currently residing. Those moments when Barry would bit his lip to hold back a laugh because it was science, and he wasn't suppose to laugh at the scientist' sarcastic,dry remarks about life at times. 

No,Leonard Snart was not a stalker. A stalker would imply that he has not attempted at making a move,which he has. He's gifted Barry with snowflake designs on some of the fallen bastards. Even one with his initials swirled into the late Officer Lara's cheek one time. And Barry was clearly ashamed, impressed. He would admire the art work, the time and effort that Leonard had put into his pieces, and he blushed once. Then, Snart noted, he would scold himself for enjoying the art show. 

_Nothing wrong with having some taste._

Though there was something wrong with his taste when it involved throwing himself at a complete stranger ,and then sharing food with said stranger like you've been best friends forever. And you flirt and giggle when they speak,and-.  Barry Allen was _forbidden_ from every sharing his genuine smile with anyone that wasn't Leonard for the past few months.  

 His face turns bitter and hands curl into a fist. _The bastard_. he thinks _My Barry._ Barry Allen may be a person,but he belongs to Leonard Snart--whether he likes it,or knows it, or not.

  
-

**"In other news,forensic scientist Barry Allen has gone missing...."**

_No. He couldn't have._

" **Disappeared from a crime scene involving the infamous Captain Cold-"**

"Motherfucker,Lenny!" She swore aloud.

 **"It has been 36 hours. Police suspect that he has been kidnapped and anyone who has information of the disappearance is urged to come forward. "** A picture of the dorky scientist appeared next to contact information, and it was the same forensic scientist that was named Barry Allen who her brother was stalking.

Lisa grabbed the remote and froze the screen as it was,"LENNY!" she shouted despite the the fact he was in the safe house, probably with his toy.

She didn't bother turning off the T.V., grabbed her things (keys,phone,and wallet),and left the house with a huff.

_At least he's cute._

*

"LENNY! I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Ssssshhhh!" Leonard came down with his left hand's pointer finger pressed against his lips.

"He's due to wake up sometime with in the hour!"

She rolled her eyes and slammed the front door shut behind as to say, _"Go fuck yourself."_

Not bother to yell more than she needed,she pulled out her phone and Googled the latest news update on Barry Allen and his photos. Lisa showed him the photo.

"You have him," she said,"Why. " Not a question, but a demand for an explanation.

  
Leonard just glared, "Stay out of my business, little sister."

"You're my brother asshole. I'm worried about you and your little obsession with this kid."

"Don't worry,I'll feed him. I promise," he smirked

"Fuck off Lenny."

" _You_ came over-"

 

"Hello?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forgot about this story...

Contrary to people's (Thea's and Felictiy's) belief, Oliver does indeed watch the news. Regularly. Being in Central City doesn't change that. Mostly at night though.

-

It was around ten in the hotel.

He was about to go to sleep.

He was none of his concern ,in all actuality.

 But Oliver was never good with time.

He was was suddenly awake.

  
"In other news,forensic scientist Barry Allen has gone missing today-"

 _What?_ Oliver held his push-up form to listen to T.V news in the room. Barry Allen? No, he didn't know a Barry Allen,but he decided to keep listening in anyway.

"-at around eight fourty-five today, from Central City . According to his co-wokers. One of the officers, Eddie Thawne said that he last saw Mr.Allen 'focused to find out what happened at lay-out'."

He snorted, and tried to fall to the ground as he held back a laugh. Why did that sound so much like Dig to him? "Lay-out." Oliver let out a short, loud laugh as he let himself fall on the ground.

He had rolled over in time to catch the picture apparent of the missing man.  
 _Holy shit. **Barry**._  
Sweet, "Victory!" _Barry! **HE** was MISSING!?_

"Rumors have it that it was Captain Cold's-"  
 _Lame name._

"-doing. Police are not confirming nor denying the allegations. Anyone with information is encouraged to come forward. Now here's the city's weather forecast for the next wee-."

Barry.

  
Oliver knew when he wanted something,and when he wanted it, he "claims" it knowingly or unknowingly in his mind. He becomes very possessive.

So when he saw Barry's face on the T.V. in his lonely little hotel room, he knew he had to take back what was his.

Vacation be **damned.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No,I didn't forget about this story.
> 
> More information at the end.

"Hello?"

The soft,raspy voice was music to Len's ears. His sweet savoir,Sleeping Beauty, was finally awake. And he was ecstatic.

Well.

As happy as an older brother can be with his little sister ruining the mood between the two (soon to be) lovers.

But Lisa has always been a bit of a c-block.

Said sister glared menacingly at Leonard, daring him to make a move.  
"Stop this right now or I'll kill you," the look said. She crossed her arms for the dramatic affect.  
Drama Queen.

Len has always dared and has always lived. Lisa just needed to see how perfect the couple was together. How happy Barry made Len ,and then she would leave them to their blossoming romance. She would never deny her brother something that brought a smile to his usual stoic features.

He let out a small huff of annoyance,"I need to be there to make sure he doesn't panic anymore. He's prone to that,ya' know? So ,you can either shut up and help me make sure he's alright. OR leave. Your choice,sis'.",

Reluctantly,she nodded with a sigh. "Fine." She followed her brother upstairs to an adorable sight.

Barry was sitting upright,bed head on full blast, with the blanket cocooned around himself. He rubbed his eyes with his fists.

Len cooed at the sight before gracefully sitting right next to his beloved.

"How'd you sleep,sweet heart?"

Barry blushed at the nickname,"Great,actually. Better than I have in a while...." he bit his lip (not from fear mind you,Snart has shown in the past he doesn't want to hurt him) ,"but. Um. Where am I?"

"You,Darlin'." Lisa brought attention to herself from the door way,"Are at my brother's house. He seems to have an unhealthy obsession with ya'. Stalked you,and followed you around for months like a loet puppy. Disgusting,really. And...Don't worry about staying for long though,I'll convince my brother to take you back and you won't say a word about us or ..." she made a slicing motion across her throat with her finger.

Wait,wait. Wait a minute! Barry? He, Bartholomew Allen,had someone who stalked and obsessed over him. Stalked. Obsessed.

The words rang clear all throughout his mind,letting an odd warmth spread in his body.

  
"No!" Barry blushed when Len and Lisa looked at him with adoration and surprise respectively.

Lisa eyed him up suspiciously for a moment before nodding hesitantly, "You're  _both_ fucking nuts,"she concluded.

 

Barry gasped at such profanity. Len glared at his sister once more. 

"Leave."

"No."

Then he gave her _the look_. The one that meant he, Leonard Snart, really,really,really wanted something. And Lisa would be a shitty sister if she denied her brother the rare happiness that crossed his path. 

 

"Fine," she caved,"but if he wants to leave. LET HIM! 'Hear me,Leonard!?" When her brother smiled stupidly,she knew she was doing something right. 

"Alright,bye." She said before promptly walking out, "AND USE PROTECTION!" she called before the front door closed quickly.

 

Barry was entirely red. Completely mortified. 

She just mentioned sex so casually! Like an everyday thing! And let him tell you something,sex is something precious to  ~~virgin~~ Barry. It should only be done by two people who truly care for and love one another. Not between two drunken strangers. Heck! Especially between strangers! And to think that she was telling them to use protection (you should) as if he and Leonard --STRANGERS-- were going to do...it. Scandalous!!!

 

Though maybe it wouldn't be too bad with Len and his ... amazing...sexy body. No! No! He mustn't think about it!

 

Len cleared his throat. 

"So,um. You hungry,Love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome,welcome,my lovely Pastels! Ah,well,I should probably cut straight to the chase. I need your help. I have several options from where to go from here,so please vote for which you want to happen(just put "I vote for number__."). And yes,they are vague, ,but I can't give everything away,now can I?
> 
> 1)Oliver goes nuts
> 
> 2) Iris.
> 
> 3) Len and Barry fluff
> 
> 4) Felicity being nosey.
> 
> Please and thank you all for voting and your kind reviews!!!♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I am not dead.  
> Yes, there is more.  
> Yes, it will actually be out in the next two weeks.
> 
> More updates on Tumblr at: imtheinsaneshipper
> 
> NOT imtheinsaneshipper-blog  
> NOT theinsaneshipper 
> 
> And someone should totally make the freaking account mentioned.

  _Frightening, infuriating ,maddening._ Whichever way you put it was just bad news for you to be in the same room with Oliver Queen lately. 

He wasn't upset with anyone in particular in "Team Arrow"-- more so a "fUCK MY LiFE, jESUS" type of upset combined with the subtly touches of "I'm gonna this fucker". Whoever this jackass is, Felicity is going to punch him the face for making her want to punch Oliver in the face more than usual. My god, he's just being a moody teenager. Keeping his problems to himself. No one knows what the hell is happening with him. Lashing out because no one has figured out his snowflake-problem-life. Not telling anyone about his goddamn snowflake-problems because he's a stubborn ox. Then when she ignored him ,he becomes moodier until she does notice him and then he ignores her because he wants attention but won't say what's wrong. She just really wants to wring his neck. 

 Now Felicity Smoak is very proud to say that she is a very patient, caring and loving friend, but she's had enough of wanting to strangle the emo out of him. So this is where the plot begins (in her mind anyway) and she starts to be a sneaky-sneaky snake. Not in the bad way,mind you. More of a , _hiss-hiss-hiss_ friend-is-sad-I-will-help-friend way.

 

 

 ANYWAYS,TIME TO DO THE TYPE-ITY-TYPE SO FRIEND WILL NOT DIE (by her own hands). 

 Oh, and she did the type-ity-type so friend will not die-de-de-die-die(by her own hands) and the end result was a slew of research done by Oliver on Barry Allen and Captain Cold. 

 

More pictures about Barry Allen though. Oliver discovered everything about him from who his parents are/were, his reports about a yellow flash , to digging up his therapy session files to his school files , to his schooling and job all the way up to his Instagram account [forensics.ismyjam]. 

If Felicity didn't know any better, she would say that Oliver Queen is being really,really gay. But she does know better. When Oliver has his mind on something, he jumps head first into it. So, she could safely say that Oliver is flaming fucking homo for one Barry Allen. Aw, yes. Or else all the photos he looked at most often wouldn't have been the ones where he's shirtless in a swimming pool or the one where he's trying on pants. Really ,Oliver? She thought dryly. As she scrolled throughout more of his history she made the connection. Well, that on top of a news article. Barry Allen went missing, suspected kidnapping done by Captain Cold. For a moment, a wave of embarrassment washed over her . She is so slow sometimes. 

Barry Allen is Oliver's little lover boy. Barry Allen was also kidnapped by Captain Cold. She merely sat there as if she had all the time in the world because ,you know, nobody was kidnapped that was important to Oliver or whatever...No,really though. She was absorbing all the information she just learned in a minute. 

1) Oliver was at least bisexual. 

2) Somehow Oliver met and promptly fell in-like with Barry Allen???

 3)Oliver was throwing a bitch fit about Barry gets kidnapped and (most likely) was blaming himself for it...idiot! 

 They were a team for a reason! She -and Dig- could have helped him all this time! Regardless if it was because he was being a lovesick puppy, but hey, he's actually showing emotion so... 'City's out to play super-matchmaker!

 

 - 

 

 So, he has managed to destroy:

 1) The new TV he bought but never used

 2) A coffee table 

 3) An entire bookshelf(currently lying in a heap of books and wood)

 4) He threw a dresser into the wall where his door is (was) 

 5) The punching bag in the training room is beaten to a pulp 

 6) All the targets he uses to train are covered in arrows and a couple of throwing knives and daggers 

 7) 'Couple of coffee cups are crushed from when/where he gripped too tight (he was luckily wearing a durable pair of gloves from the arrow suit) And a few more things but let's not get into that right now because this about how worried he is over Barry's safety! 

He takes a deep breath. _Come on, Oliver, think about what you know so far:_ Barry was taken roughly three days ago. Suspected abduction done by Captain Cold at the loading docks at Central City.

 Alright, simple enough. But what doesn't he know? More specifically, what gaps does the story leave? In every story, the assailant knows the victim. How does Captain Cold know Barry Allen? 

 

As he's thinking, Oliver hears a banging on his bedroom's door. Stalking over (frustrated), he's half ready to yell at who ever came to bother him to leave him the fuck alone. 

 But then he opens the door and Felicity is standing there, annoyed and tapping her foot while one of her hands is typing away on her phone and she says, 

"You're a stubborn,little bitch Oliver Queen. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the whole flashdrive thing on my tumblr is still true. I just felt really bad for not updating in so long ._.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up your mind,Barry.

It was a silent night.

He can recall, how his scratchy throat caused to get up and then he felt it.

_**Whoosh.** _

It zoomed right past him on the way downstairs and-.

Barry shuts his eyes. He could sense the dread and anxiety creeping up on him. He can't. It was too much. It _is_ too much. Remembering is what keeps him connected to both his parents at the same time, but remember is what keeps him wondering; what keeps him _angry-._

He takes a deep breath in the quiet room. The silence has always been defeating and deadly to Barry. Though sometimes. He just needed to keep his thoughts in line.

Or have his thoughts keep him in line. 

 

 

Either way,Barry needs water right now. Leonard's downstairs-. 

 _God, Leonard_. Barry blushed, what in the world was he thinking? _Are you that desperate for love?_    He rolled to his side on the bed and buried his head between the sheets. It's been so hard lately, and he just needs to get away. _So you jump at the chance to stay with a thief!? A killer! Barry, you've personally  examined most of the evidence that was-IS being used to prosecute him! You're turning your back on the entire CC Police Force! How dare you? Think of Joe. Think of IRIS!  She would have been disgusted with-._

**She's practically dead, Barry. Has been for months. Doctors say that it'll take a minimum of four-to-five months for her half of mobility to be back in full swing. She's fragile. Her muscles aren't being used, and she's being kept alive by machines.**

_SHUT UP, BARRY! YOU'RE A FORENSIC SCIENTIST, NOT A DOCTOR. YOU HOW TO PRESERVE  A DEAD BODY FOR CLUES, NOT HOW TO KEEP A LIVE BODY GOING._

**You're in denial~.** The voice inside his head sings. **Just allow yourself some time unwind Barry,you're not the most stable when people use you like a crutch.**

_Barry, listen. You're in a CRIMINAL'S HOUSE. Find a phone,call Joe, and get the heck outta here. Nothing good comes associating yourself with criminals. Especially not one that's killed people._

**And isn't that sad? You're potentially risking your entire career and reputation as a "good guy" by sticking around.**

_It's your livelihood, Allen. It's letting everyone you know down  by not doing the right thing and turning this guy in_ **.**

**Too true,but think of this: You're going to break,Barry. Soon. This isn't your breaking point. And right now, it's you waging your options. Your reputation and morals verses your mental health. At least you have someone around to take care of you here. If Leonard's as obsessed with you as he claims to be, you can take a break. Forget about Iris, forget about Joe. Forget. Let this be your dirty little secret and have someone else be in control for a change.**

_But Leonard's a stalker. Highly obsessive. Stalkers are possessive and won't leave you alone. And they hurt other people, Barry. Think of all the harm that this can cause to those looking for you because they care about you._

**My oh my, Barry finally gets some attention and it's chalked up to the guy be a stalker-.**

_No, literally, Leonard follows the definition of a stalker._  

**But don't you want that,Barry. Want them to suffer, just a little bit, for never believing you? He'll believe. He probably loves you. Won't you allow yourself to be selfish,just a little bit? To bring back just a smidgen of happiness into your life?**

_You won't be a good guy anymore,Barry. It doesn't matter if no one else learns about what's happening here-- you will never be the good guy again because you are being entirely selfish in this matter when you have absolutely no right to be._

**Well, Barry, what's it gonna be? Your health, or their safety? Selfish or selfless? Tick -tock Barry, time's a tickin'.**

 

 

 

Barry's throat is still dry. He takes a deep breath and untangles himself from the sheets.

"Leonard," he croaks out to the room,confident that the man could hear him.

And he did. Leonard comes rushing in,eyes filled with worry as he comes to still next to Barry on the bed.

"What's wrong, Beauty? Feeling sick?" his voice is calming, and his hand on Barry's neck is comforting.

 

 

"I just. Just. Um, ah. Really wanted some water, can I-. Can. MAY. M-may, I have some,please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....


End file.
